


Masoquista

by PomboSociopata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomboSociopata/pseuds/PomboSociopata





	Masoquista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



Era sempre a mesma coisa quando passavam muito tempo distante. Um dizia que poderia partir quando ficasse entediado, que era fácil achar outro que quisesse ir pra cama com ele... O outro sorria com arrogância e dizia que ele voltaria de joelhos em pouco tempo. A cena tinha se repetido tantas vezes que era como se os dois conhecessem as falas de cor. Um drama que já estava se tornando desgastado. Um drama do qual já deveriam ter se cansado.  
Um dos corpos se chocou contra a mesa com tal força que empurrou-a para perto da lareira, o loiro sentiu cada músculo do corpo doer e permaneceu atirado no chão, as costas contra a mesa, sentindo o calor infernal das chamas que crepitavam na lareira. O vinho tinha sido derramado, copos quebrados espalhando cacos de vidro para todos os lados, mas ele ainda estava relativamente intacto.  
Relativamente. Era só ignorar o maxilar doendo. Por algum motivo sempre se esquecia que estava lidando com alguém que tinha duas vezes a sua força. Aquela punho pesava pra caralho. Não  
seria nenhuma surpresa se no dia seguinte se descobrisse com um maxilar deslocado, já sentia que estava tudo meio dormente mesmo. Ainda assim o loiro conseguia sorrir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, ou como se tudo fosse uma brincadeira terrivelmente divertida.  
\- Oh, a donzelinha está mesmo irritada hoje. - Eu sempre soube que você era masoquista, Demisson, mas suicida é um novo nível. - Suicida? E quem me mataria, você? Por favor!  
Uma gargalhada que ecoou pela sala imensa e praticamente vazia, a aquela altura ninguém tinha dúvidas que o loiro tinha um parafuso faltando. Provavelmente todos os criados da casa já tinham acordado com a barulheira na sala, mas nenhuma das mulheres ousava sair de onde que quer que estivessem; qualquer pessoa ali sabia muito bem que acabar com a paciência de Donatello não era uma boa ideia. Entrar no meio daquela briga seria assinar o atestado de óbito.  
\- Você duvida?  
O ruivo deixou o corpo cair por cima do loiro, uma mão fechando no pescoço dele, mantendo-o contra aquela mesa de forma desconfortável. Só o peso do ruivo era suficiente para impedir que Demisson conseguisse se levantar facilmente, não era a primeira vez que ficava daquele jeito. Na verdade perdera a conta de quantas vezes fora preso por aquele corpo maior e mesmo assim ele nunca desistia de espernear.  
A mão livre de Donatello foi estendida na direção da lareira. As chamas se estenderam e roçaram os dedos dele como línguas alaranjadas, pouco a pouco subindo pela mão dele, para o braço, sem deixar qualquer ferimento na pele, apesar de estar consumindo a manga da camisa branca dele. Os olhos de Demisson pareceram maiores por um momento; ele tinha se esquecido que o ruivo era manipulador do fogo. E fogo queimava.  
Ele podia sentir o calor se tornando insuportável. A respiração se tornava agitada, consciente que estava em uma situação complicada demais para conseguir escapar sem um milagre divino... E ele com certeza não acreditava nesse tipo de besteira. Aquelas chamas, que eram inofensivas para o ruivo, certamente o queimariam até que não sobrasse nada, e o pior era que o desgraçado certamente gostaria disso.  
Podia ver uma animação nos olhos dele que não se lembrava de ter visto antes. Nem mesmo quando o vira matar um subordinado com as próprias mãos... Tinha mesmo se esquecido do quanto o ruivo gostava de fogo. De como as chamas consumindo tudo podiam causar efeitos que ele nunca imaginaria em Donatello. Estava tudo ali, naquele sorriso, na forma como os olhos de chuva refletiam as chamas alaranjadas, quanto todas as máscaras, todo o carisma manipulador, desapareciam pra revelar o sociopata escondido por trás do rosto bonito.  
Demisson sentiu-se fascinado. Não importa que tivesse dito mil vezes que odiava aquele ruivo egomaníaco, no fundo ele sabia que era praticamente o oposto exato. Assim como sabia que gostava de acabar com pose dele, detestava quando Donatello parecia um riquinho mimado, um homem de bem. Detestava máscaras. Detestava que todos os sorrisos, todos os olhares, fossem máscaras. Porque Donatello não demonstrava nenhum sentimento que fosse real, era tudo friamente calculado para cativar as pessoas ao redor dele.  
Mas aquilo ali ele sabia que era real. Aquele devia ser o brilho verdadeiro dos olhos de um menino que matara o próprio pai e todos aqueles que tentaram de opor a ele. Alguém que gostava do fogo, dos gritos, da morte, das cinzas. O verdadeiro Donatello. O piromaníaco por trás do rosto esculpido pelos deuses. Ninguém que ainda estivesse vivo conhecia aquele olhar, ninguém vivo sabia quem existia alguma coisa de verdadeira por trás das máscaras, por trás do ego de conquistador grego.  
\- Quer dizer suas ultimas palavras, Demisson? - Sua mãe não ensinou que criança que brinca com fogo faz xixi na cama?  
Antes que Donatello pudesse reagir a besteira que tinha acabado de escutar ele sentiu que Demisson usava toda a força que tinha pra afastar-lhe a mão, não pra se soltar - ele sabia que não conseguiria levantar mesmo -, mas o suficiente para que a boca se colasse contra a do ruivo. Os dentes acabaram por se chocar com a violência do ato, mas precisou de pouco para que as bocas se encaixassem, e sem hesitar Demisson explorou aquela boca que ainda tinha o sabor do vinho. As chamas se apagaram e a mão que antes as mantinha segurou a nuca do loiro, impedindo-o de afastar, tomando o controle daquele beijo, como se não admitisse perder qualquer batalha, mesmo um simples duelo entre as línguas.  
Duelo que no final ele sempre perdia, quando sentia o quadril de Demisson se pressionar ao dele, despertando-lhe o desejo apenas de sentir o volume rígido dele. Fogo era o que Donatello tinha nas veias e se alguém sabia como acendê-lo era aquele loiro insano e masoquista que parecia sentir prazer em irritá-lo, em deixá-lo na beirada do abismo da paciência e do autocontrole. Se continuasse brincando com fogo um dia realmente acabaria morrendo pelas mãos do ruivo.  
Roupas foram puxadas, botões arrancados, espalhados pelo tapete. Donatello sentiu o incômodo dos cacos de vidro nas próprias costas quando se viu deitado no tapete, a calça sendo jogada para um canto qualquer, deixando-o completamente exposto. Não importava quantas vezes Demisson o chamasse de donzela, ele sabia que tinha um corpo másculo nas mãos. Um corpo que poderia explorar com lábios e língua se fosse mais paciente.  
Mas ele não era e Donatello era menos ainda. Ele puxava, exigia, e sempre tinha o que queria. Por isso Demisson há muito tempo tinha desistido de gentilezas; não tinha mais medo ou constrangimento de encaixar-se no corpo do ruivo e cravar-se naquele corpo de uma só vez, gemendo deliciado com o aperto que se tornava quase doloroso.  
As bocas buscaram uma pela outra de novo. Os beijos pareciam desajeitados, o desejo de devorarem um ao outro tinha se tornado tão intenso que tudo era instinto, nada minimamente pensado. Nem sabiam mais o que estavam fazendo ou como chegaram a aquele ponto, quando há cinco minutos poderiam realmente ter se matado. Mas eles eram daquele jeito desde o inicio.  
Não eram racionais.  
Cada estocada que unia aqueles dois corpos tornava mais óbvio. Talvez fossem piores do que animais quando rendidos a instintos, buscando um pelo outro com desespero, entre beijos, mordidas, urros. Gemidos de um prazer tão intenso que chegava a doer nos dois. E mesmo assim precisavam de mais, como que desesperados por aquilo. Famintos por aquilo que só obtinham um com o outro.  
Quando Donatello se contorceu e chamou pelo loiro até as chamas na lareira pareciam se erguer, dançando como que imitando a forma como ele arqueava as costas e jogava a cabeça para trás, até que o prazer dele manchasse os corpos de ambos. O de Demisson veio em seguida, preso pela carne quente dele, devorado da mesma forma que devorava, drenado de todas as energias. Por um momento o silêncio, enquanto as chamas voltavam a baixar silenciosas e resolutas, até quase apagar. Quase.  
\- Porque você sempre insiste em acabar com a minha paciência, Demisson? - Você entenderia se você soubesse como fica sexy quando está tentando me matar, Dondon. - Maldito masoquista...


End file.
